Trouble
by Isilarma
Summary: Topher's been getting into trouble his whole life. Now there's finally someone around to get him out of it.


**Trouble**

**Isilarma**

**I've been a fan of Dollhouse for a while, but this is the first time I've attempted to write anything for it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Topher remembers very clearly the first time he got beaten up. A group of his classmates cornered him after class and tried to persuade him they deserved top marks too. He hadn't appreciated the experience. After that he'd moved up a year. Then another. He didn't stop getting into trouble, something about a lack of anything remotely resembling a brain-to-mouth filter, but he learned to deal with it. Well, talk his way out of it.

Of course, some people simply wouldn't be reasoned with.

"And here we thought you wanted to play."

Topher clamps his mouth shut. Maybe he should have waited until he got home to get a juicebox. But DeWitt had started talking to yet another person in a suit, and Dominic had disappeared, and really, how was he supposed to know that gangs liked to hang out near corner shops? This was not his fault.

He is also very sure that this is the last time he ever accompanies DeWitt to a Rossum event, no matter how many nice things people said about his work.

"You know, it's really not nice to ignore people."

Topher's cheeks are starting to ache from the effort of keeping his smirk in place. "You are gonna be in so much trouble when my friend gets here," he manages.

The Neanderthal in front of him laughs. "Your friend, huh? Never heard that one before."

"Sarcasm. Very...clever. But he is here."

"Really?" the big guy says. "Who is he then?"

Topher swallows, but then there's a cough from behind them. "That would be me."

Topher was expecting it, but he still spins round so fast he almost trips over his own feet. "Dude, enough with the crazy ninja skills."

He doesn't even try to hide his relief. Dominic might be humourless, overrated, possibly psychopathic security guard, but right now he's the most welcome sight Topher can think imagine. Well, a killer robot with swords would be cooler, but Topher will quite happily settle for Dominic.

Admittedly, the glare he receives makes him rethink that. "Er, I'm the victim here..."

"How did you find a group of people who want to hit you in the time it took me to contact the driver?" Dominic demands. "Actually, never mind," he says before Topher can comment. "Two minutes is more than enough time."

Topher glares right back, because okay Dominic might have a point there, but is this really the time to be pointing it out? "Can we save the yelling for after you make the bad people go away?"

Dominic's scowl darkens, somehow, but he does step between Topher and the guy with the knife. "We'll be going now," he says abruptly.

The ringleader, Topher decides to call him Bob since calling him the leader is boring and he's running out of derogatory terms, just smirks at him. "We were just having some fun."

"So I see."

The grin widens. "Tell you what, if you clear off now, we won't come after you 'til we're done with him. No need to ruin that nice suit, right?"

Dominic sighs. "Tempting as that sounds," he ignores Toper's indignant squawk, "my boss wouldn't like it. He comes with me."

Bob's lip curls. "And you always do what your boss wants?"

"It's what she pays me for."

Bob steps forward. "She? Hear that, guys? We'd better let them go before their boss comes looking for them." He leers at them. "Or we could just wait for her. I'm sure we could think of a way to entertain her."

Dominic's eyes narrow and he steps forward. "Is that right?"

Topher takes an involuntary step back. Dominic's voice is calm, and he could be taken for relaxed but for the tension in his body and the steel in his blue eyes. Topher shivers. He's seen Dominic mad before, but he always goes hot, shouting and snarling. This icy calm is very different, and for the first time Topher realises that their head of security is actually a very scary man. Now he knows why DeWitt always looks so calm.

Unfortunately, Bob and his friends fail to come to that same realisation. "Yeah," says Bob with a smirk. "Why? You gonna do something about it?"

Dominic smiles and Topher takes another step back. There are nice smiles, and then there are the I'm-smiling-because-I'm-gonna-kill-you-now smiles. This is not a nice smile.

"Yeah."

For a moment, Topher thinks Bob and his friends will get the hint and leave while they can. Then he sees fists clench and reminds himself to stop overestimating people's intelligence.

"Change of plan," Bob growls. "You're first."

Dominic tilts his head to his side. He scans the group and snorts. "There's four of you."

"Getting scared?"

"Little bit," Topher admits, but Dominic's grin widens.

"Get four more, and I might."

"I've had enough of this," one of Bob's friends snarls. He steps forward and lunges at Dominic.

Topher knew that Dominic was good. The Dollhouse never hires anyone who isn't, and DeWitt's standards are higher even than that. For all his jokes about suits and security guards, he always knew deep down that Dominic was the best.

He gets proof of that when Dominic proceeds to knock out three of his attackers in approximately eight seconds.

"Holy crap!" He jabs a finger at Dominic. "You really are a ninja!"

Dominic directs a scathing look his way. "Do you ever shut up?"

Topher's about to defend himself when a he catches a movement out the corner of his eye. "Er, Dom..."

Bob is the only one still standing. Evidently he's a big believer in leading from the back. Though Topher couldn't exactly blame him. It's exactly what he would do.

He also has to admit that replacing the knife with a gun is a smart move.

"Put your hands up. Now!"

Toper does as he's told. Dominic doesn't. His only reaction, in fact, is to raise an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

The gun shakes. "I'm warning you. I will shoot!"

Dominic rolls his eyes. "Oh, please."

The next thing Topher knows there's a blur of movement, a dull crack, and Bob is screaming on the floor as he clutches at a broken wrist. Dominic hefts the gun easily, never once taking his eyes from the men sprawled in front of him. He looks like he hasn't done anything more strenuous than change his suit. Topher slumps against the wall, uncaring of the fact that he's gaping like a fangirl.

"What the hell was that?"

"My job," says Dominic curtly. He stares down at Bob and his lip curls. "Stop screaming before I make you."

He's still holding the gun. Topher isn't at all surprised when the screaming stops immediately. Dominic nods approvingly. "Better. Now, what shall we do with you?"

"Let me go! I swear, I'll never tell anyone-"

"That you and your crew were beaten by one man?" Dominic interrupts. "Yeah, wonder why."

"Please..."

Dominic glances at Topher. "Any ideas?"

Topher stares at Dominic, then at the man, and back again. The first time Dominic asks him a question that isn't programming related, and it's this? "Er..."

"Mr. Dominic."

Dominic straightens immediately. "Ms. DeWitt?"

DeWitt raises an eyebrow as she comes to a halt in front of them. "I see you were able to entertain yourselves."

Dominic scowls at Topher. "Boy genius here needs lessons in how to make friends."

"Hey, you weren't even here!"

"Never mind," says DeWitt. "Leave them alone. Some of us have work to do."

Dominic shoots a somewhat reluctant look at Bob, before nodding and pocketing the gun. "Yes, ma'am. Not worth a bullet," he adds in an undertone.

Topher's just about to turn away when Bob's head comes up. "You'll pay for this!"

Bob's eyes are gleaming, and there's no doubt what's going through his mind as he looks at DeWitt, but Topher doesn't care any more. He knows exactly who the most dangerous person in the vicinity is, and it sure as hell isn't the gang leader, or any of his little friends. It's not even Dominic, and after the past few minutes, that's saying something.

DeWitt raises an eyebrow. "Somehow, I very much doubt that." Her gaze travels over the group of broken, unconscious men, and her lips curve into a smirk. "I doubt you'll be doing very much of anything for quite some time."

"Also, if you touch them, I will find you," Dominic adds. "You don't want that."

Bob might have the intelligence of a tree sloth, but he's not completely insane. "N-no."

"Then stay out of trouble."

Bob is halfway down the street before Dominic has even finished speaking. DeWitt gives an approving nod. "Well done, Mr. Dominic."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She glances at Topher. "Are you hurt?"

Topher forces his shock away long enough to shake his head. "No. Dom here turned up in the nick of time."

"I see." She glances at the men on the ground, and then at Dominic. "Do any of them need medical attention?"

"No, ma'am." DeWitt continues to stare at him until he shifts slightly. "I'll take care of it."

DeWitt raises an eyebrow. "Thank you." She turns and walks off towards the waiting car. Topher remembers to breathe for what feels like the first time in minutes and blinks up at Dominic.

"Wow. That was...pretty cool. Very cool actually. I mean that thing with his neck, and-"

"Topher," Dominic interrupts. "Stop it."

"Right. Thanks," he adds. Maybe he should have said that sooner, but better late than never, right?

Dominic just shrugs. "Don't do it again." He turns away. Mission accomplished, day saved, back to attend to their great and powerful master... Wait a second.

"Dom?"

"What?"

It's not the most encouraging start, or tone. Dominic really needs to work on his people skills. Topher's never been one to let little details like that bother him though. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting DeWitt."

Dominic shoots him a sour look. "She knows how to stay out of trouble. And she can take a care of herself a hell of a lot better than you can. Not that that's saying much," he adds under his breath as he holds the door.

"But-"

"Get in."

He sounds impatient and he just incapacitated three people in less than ten seconds. Topher gets in, but his mouth somehow keeps working. "But I thought-"

"Fine. Next time I'll let them beat you up. Happy?"

"No, no, no, no, no, not good. I mean-"

"Then sit down and shut up."

Toper tries. He really does. But then something stirs in the back of his mind. "Hey, Dom?"

There's a low growl. "Topher..."

"I know, I know, the whole quiet thing, but just one more question?" He doesn't give Dominic a chance to refuse. "You said 'touch them and I'll find you.'"

Dominic continues to glare at him. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Them," Topher repeats. "Not her."

Dominic's scowl darkens and he turns away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

There's a clear note of dismissal in his voice. As usual Topher ignores it. "You were defending me too. You! Me!"

"I was doing my job," Dominic growls. "Part of that involves constantly looking after mindless children."

Part of Topher recognises he should be insulted at being compared to a Doll, but his mind latches onto the key message there. "So you do care. I knew it!"

"Leave him alone, Topher," says DeWitt without looking up. "As he said, he was just doing his job." She shoots Dominic a small smile. "As always."

Dominic's face breaks into something that might just be related to a smile. Possibly. "Just looking out for your best interests."

Topher leans forward. "Both of ours? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you're only paid to keep her out of trouble, and I know I'm irreplaceable and all that, but-"

"Topher."

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Shut up."

Normally Topher would argue. It's too much fun not to. But now DeWitt's looking at him like he's a two year old, and he really doesn't need to see what she can do to people who upset her twice in one evening. "Right. Shutting up now. Zipping the lips. Ceasing to speak." Dominic's eyes narrow and he clamps his mouth shut. Dominic mutters something inaudible under his breath and leans back. DeWitt looks at him, and there's no disguising the twinkle in her eyes.

"Mr. Dominic?"

"Ms. DeWitt?"

"You are a very useful person to have around."

Topher looks up, rubs his eyes, then looks again. No, he's not seeing things. Laurence Dominic is actually smiling. Well, kind of. It's more of a slight smirk, but he's willing to cut the man some slack. He did just keep Topher from having his head kicked in after all.

"Thank you, ma'am."

And now DeWitt's sort of smirking back. Will wonders never cease? "I'm fairly sure Topher should be the one thanking you." She shoots Topher a very pointed look.

"I already did, but yeah, thanks man," he says quickly. "For, you know, the breaking the guy's arm, the whole keeping us out of trouble is your business thing, the stopping the guy from-"

"Topher," Dominic growls.

Topher sighs. "Shut up?"

Dominic looks at DeWitt. "You're right. He is a genius."

Topher's mouth falls open. "Did you just...Never mind," he amends, when Dominic glares at him. "Shutting up. Again."

"A wise decision," says Dewitt. The corner of her mouth is twitching in a way that's more than a little bit suspicious. Dominic folds his arms. There's a scowl on his face, but the glint in his eyes is equally mischievous.

"Finally."

Topher scowls back, but there's no real animosity. DeWitt glances at Dominic, and though she doesn't speak, or even move, Dominic relaxes ever back into his seat. Topher bites back a comment with an effort. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever understand his bosses.

Then again, he did always like a challenge. Dominic glances at him and his eyes narrow.

"What're you so happy about?"

"I'm alive and all my blood's still inside my body? That not reason enough?" He plasters his most innocent look on his face. From the look on his face, Dominic doesn't buy it. For some reason, he never does.

"Topher," says DeWitt warningly.

"It's nothing! Just a couple of projects I want to start on."

Dominic grunts and turns his attention to his phone. "Just stay out of trouble."

"That's me. Always staying out of trouble. Like, trouble is the opposite of my middle name. Besides," he says quickly, as DeWitt raises an eyebrow and Dominic's jaw clenches. "If I did, you'd be there to get me out of it."

Dominic shoots him a look of pure venom before turning his attention back to organising the clean-up. DeWitt's mouth twitches as she turns to stare out the window.

Topher grins. He's so taking that as a yes.

* * *

**Any feedback would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
